Precious
by Kim Shizumi
Summary: Un chat, des acrobaties, des raquettes oubliées...mixer le tout et voilà Precious XD j'aime mes résumés


Titre: Precious  
Auteur: Kim alias Ashiya la zarbiqueen (reine des zarbes )  
Source: Prince of Tennis  
Genre: Shonen-ai  
Couple: Atobe x Eiji  
Disclamer: Pas à moi, même pas un cheveux d'Eiji, et Dieu sait combien j'aimerai bien  
Commentaire: Un soir où je regarde FFVII:Advent Children ou plutôt écoute les douces voix japonaises Et puis je viens de lire plein de fic Prince of Tennis, mais j'en ai pas vu d'Atobe x Eiji (pas encore) Il y a du risque de OOC parce que je connais les perso qu'à travers les fic et les 4 premiers volume du manga

**Precious**

La sonnerie retentit. Un petit rouquin courait, volait, sautait dans les couloirs pour rejoindre ses amis. Il était de corvée de nettoyage, c'était pour ça que le tensai était parti devant. L'école semblait bien vide une fois les cours finis. L'agitation se trouvait au club. Fallait qu'il se dépêche, sinon bucho le ferai courir car "Je devais balayer la salle de classe" n'était pas une excuse valable de retard. Il allait droit devant lui, regardant à peine où il allait. Ce qui devait arriver, arriva, il fonça dans une personne. Malgré ses "gènes" de chat, il ne retomba pas sur ses pattes et atterrit dans la poussière du sol.

-Itai. Nyaa, ça fait mal, miaula Eiji avant de voir une main secourable. Atobe-san ?

Le capitaine d'Hyotei, avec son air supérieur et l'uniforme impeccable de son école, se tenait devant lui, tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever. Kikumaru pensa qu'il voulait sûrement voir bucho, comme toujours. Mais, il venait de la direction opposé, ce qui voulait dire qu'il l'avait déjà vu. Eiji était encore dans ses réflexions quand la main se posa sur sa tête.

-Fais attention la prochaine fois, Kikumaru-san, dit la voix sensuelle du riche.  
-Ha…hai !

Atobe s'en alla sans se retourner. Eiji le fixa un instant avant de filer dans les vestiaires et sauter jusqu'aux terrains. Après un entraînement d'enfer (et c'est le cas de le dire avec la menace des Inui Juice XD), c'était un félin fatigué qui se dirigeait vers chez lui. Même son hobby préféré fut écourté (cf Hobby de moi XD). Une fois dans sa chambre, le rouquin s'allongea sur son lit, le regard vers le plafond, les bras écartés. Son pyjama bleu avec des nounours dessus devenait un peu petit. Mais, il ne s'en souciait guère. Il releva ses bras devant lui afin de voir ses mains avant de les laisser retomber de par et autre de son torse. Elles avaient un peu souffert en amortissant sa chute.

-Nya, je n'ai pas eu de chance.

Ne sachant pas pourquoi il était dans cette position, il décida de se mettre au lit. Mais après s'être tourné et retourné pour la énième fois, il repris sa position d'écartelé de départ. Il était beau son plafond blanc. Blanc comme sa peau. Et puis ses yeux d'azurs si nobles. Même cette aura de vanité et d'orgueil était attirant.

-C'est quoi ces pensées ! raisonna Kikumaru. Et à qui que je pense comme ça, moi ?

Mais, son odeur envoutante, ses habits élégants, ses cheveux impeccables revinrent à la charge.

-Ça suffit ! Nya, ce doit être les effets secondaires de l'Inui Juice de cet après-midi, songea le roux. Je me mets à avoir des idées pas nettes.

Pourtant son visage a la peau sûrement douce, sa petite mouche **(1)** près de l'œil droit, sa main dans ses cheveux, sa musculature…

-Stop ! Je divague un peu trop là, pensa Eiji. Je connais cette personne en plus, mais je n'arrive pas à voir qui c'est…Qui ressemble à ça ?

Mais le visage qui le hantait ne tarda pas à faire son apparition pour apaiser -ou pas- son questionnement. C'est avec une immense maîtrise de soi qu'il put s'empêcher de crier de stupeur (mirci à la couverture ).

-Hoi, il fait chaud tout à coup, j'ai les tempes qui battent. Juste en pensant à…à Atobe-san ? Et à sa peau pâle…ses yeux…son air arrogant…ses habit coûteux…

Le rouquin devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux. La nuit ne fut pas facile, mais il put quand même s'endormir et rêver de son riche préféré. Le lendemain, son manque de sommeil se remarqua à ses bâillements répétés, ses acrobaties moins élaborées, juste un petit double sauts périlleux avant (genre). Une fois de retour dans les vestiaires, il remarqua un sac à raquette dans un coin. Personne ne semblait y faire attention. Comme il était seul, il s'approcha discrètement et regarda à qui elles appartenaient.

-Nya ! Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ?

Rien que par le prix qu'avait du coûter le sac, on pouvait se douter de son propriétaire. D'un côté, Eiji pouvait les abandonner là, son possesseur viendrait les récupérer, à moins qu'il préfère s'en acheter d'autres ? Dans ce cas, il pourrait les lui ramener, mais il ne savait pas où habitait cet hautain personnage. Il pouvait retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il n'y avait pas de solution pour espérer le revoir.

-Mais pourquoi ça me préoccupe ! Je m'en fiche de le revoir.  
-Kikumaru.  
-Bucho, tu es encore là.  
-C'est quoi, ces raquettes qui traînent ?  
-Elles sont à Atobe-san. Il a dut les oublier hier, après notre petit match. Tu pourrais les lui ramener ? Il serait bien embêté sinon.  
-C'est que…je ne connaît pas son adresse, bucho.

Mais son capitaine avait pris son portable et téléphona deux minutes avant de regarder le roux avec son air impassible. Eiji se dit qu'il devra se débrouiller tout seul. Peut être dans l'annuaire ? Mais une personne comme Atobe avait son adresse dans l'annuaire ?

-Attend avec les raquettes devant le portail, son chauffeur passera te prendre.  
-Ha…hai. Arigato bucho. J'y vais !

En trois bonds, le chat atteint le portail où une limousine attendait. Un homme en costume noir attendait devant, et quand le roux arriva, lui ouvrit la porte arrière. Kikumaru entra prudemment. La voiture roula à toute vitesse, mais Eiji ne regardait même pas par les vitres –toute façon teintes- et remarqua à peine l'arrêt de la limousine.

-Si monsieur veut bien sortir, nous sommes arrivés.  
-Arigato gozaimasu.

L'adolescent était ébahit devant le manoir des Atobe. Et l'intérieur était tout aussi époustouflant. Tant de luxe. Le tennisman ne se sentait pas à sa place. On lui proposa un fauteuil, où il s'assit docilement, le sac à ses pieds, les mains sur ses genoux. Il était un peu tendu à l'idée de revoir celui qui était à l'origine de son insomnie. Une porte s'ouvrait, une autre se refermait, il y avait beaucoup de passage dans la maison. Eiji se demandait combien de personnes étaient à leur service.

-Tezuka a dis que tu avais quelque chose qui m'appartient.  
-Atobe-san ! s'écria le roux en se levant précipitamment.  
-Et bien ?  
-Ha…hai. J'ai trouvé vos raquettes. Vous les avez probablement oublié hier.  
-C'est juste ça ? Tezuka m'aurait prévenu et j'aurai envoyé quelqu'un les chercher. Enfin merci.  
-De rien.  
-Pourquoi tu restes debout ? Tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
-Hein ?  
-Quel petit malappris, murmura Keigo. Alors ?  
-Non merci. Mais je vais y aller, vu que vous avez récupéré vos raquettes.  
-Tu peux rester encore un peu.  
-Je ne voudrais pas gêner.  
-Tu ne gènes pas. Ma mère est en voyage aux Bahamas et mon père à San Fransisco.

L'acrobate se rassit, obéissant, triturant ses mains. Il ne connaissait pas Atobe, à par ce qu'il avait vu aux tournois et encore moins discuté avec lui. De quoi parle des personnes comme lui ? Il s'était vraiment passionné pour une personne très loin de son univers.

-Kikumaru Eiji, c'est ça ?  
-Hai !  
-Gakuto est jaloux de toi, tu sais ?  
-Gakuto ? s'interrogea mentalement le roux avant de se souvenir. Vraiment ?  
-Peu de personne ont la même souplesse que lui. Vous êtes des spectacle à vous seuls.  
-Vous jouez très bien aussi, tenir tête à bucho.  
-Kikumaru-kun, que penses-tu de passer la nuit ici ?  
-Passer la nuit ici ? Mais je dois prévenir mes parents…  
-Tu peux leur téléphoner d'ici, répondit Atobe en montrant un antique téléphone violet.  
-Et je n'ai pas d'affaires.  
-Je peux te prêter des miennes  
-Mais…  
-Plus de discussion. C'est réglé. Vinciane, Kaho, veuillez préparer une chambre pour ce jeune homme, un pyjama et des affaires de toilette.  
-Bien Atobe-sama, répondirent les deux femmes en cœur.

Puis le châtain appela quelqu'un à l'aide d'un interphone.

-Atobe-sama.  
-Kikumaru-kun, quels sont tes plats préférés ?  
-Hum, réfléchit-il. L'omelette baveuse, je pense.  
-Bien, vous savez quoi faire, disposez.  
-Bien Atobe-sama.  
-Tu as des goûts bien simples.  
-Gomen.  
-Suis moi, on va dans la salle à manger.

Eiji avait l'impression d'être un petit chien, mais dans une maison inconnue si grande, avec une personne presque inconnue, que faire d'autre ? Le repas fut simple, juste son plat préféré, mais d'une grande qualité, et avec plus de raffinement que quand il le cuisinait lui-même. Après le repas, Atobe daigna le conduire jusqu'à la chambre qu'il occuperait. Un pyjama bleu attendait sur le lit à baldaquin, bien plié. Et à côté, une serviette avec quelques affaires de toilette. Chaque chambre avait sa salle de bain attenante. De plus, s'il avait besoin de quelque chose, il lui suffisait d'utiliser l'interphone.

-J'ai des choses à régler, je te laisse. Oyasumi nasai.  
-Oyasumi na…

Mais Atobe avait déjà fermé la porte. Eiji fit comme si de rien n'était et alla prendre une douche, puis se brossa longuement les dents. De retour dans la chambre, il s'allongea sur le lit qui lui semblait immense. Il fixa la tenture qui surplombait le lit. Sa position lui rappela celle du soir d'avant. La chambre était très luxueuse et Eiji n'osait imaginait celle où Atobe dormait. Son pyjama était en soie et légèrement trop grand. Décidé à dormir cette fois, il essaya de se mettre tant bien que mal sous les couvertures et d'attendre le marchand de sable **(2)**. Mais ce personnage se faisait attendre tout comme Morphée qui aurait pu le prendre dans ses bras, quoiqu'il en préférait d'autres.

-Nya, voilà que je recommence ! Et pas d'Inui Juice cette fois…Faut dire qu'Atobe-san est un vrai bishonen royal…STOP ! J'arrête d'y penser et je dors avec mon nou…

Et là, c'est l'horreur, il n'avait pas son nounours préféré pour dormir. La nuit s'annonçait très longue. Pourtant il s'endormit, mais pas longtemps car un cauchemar le réveilla en sursaut. Son premier réflexe fut de serrer son doudou contre lui, mais il n'y avait pas de doudou. Il était paniqué et ne savait pas s'il rêvait encore. Si ce monstre vert gluant plein d'yeux rouges n'allait pas revenir pour le dévorer. Utiliser l'interphone ? Pour dire quoi ? De vérifier s'il n'y avait pas de monstre vert gluant plein d'yeux rouges dans le coin ? Il se ridiculiserait, surtout qu'il se sentait déjà assez bête après avoir énoncé ses goût "simples".

-Et si j'allais…c'est juste à côté…mais il risque de dormir…Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Et d'un pas décidé, mais prudent, il se dirigea vers sa porte et l'entrebâilla doucement pour confirmer la sûreté du couloir. Il sortit, vigilant aux alentours. Soudain, il sentit une présence derrière lui et il se figea.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout, à cette heure ?  
-Atobe-san.

Il a été pris en flagrant délie. Mais que répondre. "J'ai fait un cauchemar" ? Il se moquerait de lui avec son air narquois.

-Je…j'arrive pas à dormir, prétendit le roux en fixant le sol.  
-Un cauchemar, déclara l'hôte comme s'il avait deviné. Tu as peur de dormir seul. Viens

Ne sachant pas ce qu'il allait faire, Eiji suivit le châtain qui l'emmenait dans sa propre chambre. Tant de faste et de luxe dans cette pièce. De plus, il y avait une dominance de violet dans les tons. Même le peignoir d'Atobe était de cette couleur avec quelques fanfreluches. Mais il avait quand même une certaine classe qui émanait de lui.

-Anno…Atobe-san…  
-Si tu as peur de dormir seul, on n'a qu'à dormir ensemble, le coupa Keigo en se glissant sous les couvertures et invitant Kikumaru à faire de même.

Pas convaincu sur le fait qu'il allait dormir cette nuit, il obtempéra quand même. Après tout, ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde de dormir avec Atobe. Il devait être plutôt chanceux de pouvoir être dans le même lit que la personne qu'il désirait et aimait…

-Hoi, j'avais oublié ce détail, pensa Eiji. Bon, je vais lui tourner le dos, comme ça je n'y penserai plus.

Le châtain dormait déjà à point fermé. Faut dire, avec les journées épuisantes qu'il avait, ce n'était pas étonnant. Mais coup du sort, ou coup du destin pour l'acrobate, il se retrouva prisonnier d'un bras d'Atobe qui le retenait par la taille. Il sentait le souffle chaud sur sa nuque et le torse musclé du châtain contre son dos. Le pauvre rouquin était déboussolé et avait trop chaud dans cette atmosphère. Ses muscles se tendirent à l'extrême, surtout quand une langue espiègle vint titiller son oreille. Est-ce qu'il était bien endormi ? Laissant l'oreille pour le cou, Eiji sentait ses tempes battre. Il osa tourner la tête pour vérifier si c'était intentionnel ou pas, mais n'eut pas le temps que déjà son corps ne répondait plus. Ses yeux ne voyaient plus que du noir. Mais il sentait. C'était doux et suave, contre ses lèvres. Quelque chose de plus humide demandant la permission d'entrer…

Eiji se réveilla dans un rayon de soleil. Il se découvrit dans des draps de soie. Il se sentait nu tout à coup, mais ce n'était pas son imagination car il l'était vraiment. Sa soirée lui revint en mémoire et il rougit quand un plateau déjeuner se posa sous son nez. Il sursauta, manquant de tout renverser et se cacha avec le drap violet.

-Bonjour petit chaton.  
-Ohayo Atobe-san.  
-Je t'apporte le petit déjeuner, car je doute que tu veuilles que les domestiques te voient ainsi vêtu, ou dévêtu devrais-je dire.  
-Arigato. Mais c'est votre faute si …  
-Toujours à me vouvoyer. Et oublie le "Atobe-san" aussi. Après hier soir, ce n'est plus la peine.  
-Hai. Atobe-san…euh gomen.  
-Keigo.  
-Anno, Keigo, hier soir, tu ne dormais pas ?  
-J'aurais eu du mal avec toi à côté.  
-Mais c'est vo…toi qui a commencé.  
-C'est ce que je dis.  
-Et pourquoi ?  
-Parce que, il y a un petit chat qui m'a foncé dedans un jour et que je pensais à lui. Mais je songeais pas en arriver là aussi vite, mon koibito.

Eiji rougit jusqu'aux oreilles avant de se faire saisir par le menton. Atobe commença à lui donner la bèqueté. Le petit déjeuner finit, Kikumaru voulut quand même se renseigner sur l'heure qu'il était. Réalisant qu'il venait de rater l'entraînement matinal et les premiers cours, il commença à paniquer. Il voulut se lever, mais il fut stoppé.

-Où crois-tu aller ainsi dévêtu ? lui demanda Atobe en faisant rougir encore une fois le rouquin. J'ai prévenu ton école que tu ne viendrais pas aujourd'hui, ainsi tu peux prendre ton temps pour te reposer.  
-Arigato. Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ?  
-Hum ?  
-Je pensais que tu étais narcissique et égocentrique. Pourquoi tu te préoccupes des autres ?  
-Parce que tu m'es précieux, lui sursura-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Eiji passa le reste de la journée chez Atobe, mais ne put se reposer correctement à cause d'un châtain en tenue violette.

**Fin**

**(1)** Vous savez, une sorte de point noir. Je trouve ça plus jolie d'appeler ça une mouche qu'un point noir…

**(2)** Si Eiji peut croire au père Noël, pourquoi pas au marchand de sable ? (cf Peluche)

J'ai échapper au lemon de peu, ouf. Je suis pas douée pour ça, donc je vous ai épargné mon style déplorable (j'en ai fait un seul de ma vie pour l'instant). Sinon, un couple Atobe x Eiji c'est assez bizarre, mais tellement mignon ! En plus j'ai vu des fanarts tellement chou Il est tout innocent le petit Eiji et Atobe passe pour un pervers, j'ai l'impression du moins….ça mérite des review ou pas ?


End file.
